Frequency converters, such as zero-intermediate frequency (ZIF) tuners, may impart frequency independent IQ phase and amplitude imbalances. Associated baseband filters may impart frequency dependent phase and amplitude imbalances.
Conventional adaptive techniques to compensate IQ imbalances are relatively complex to implement and may converge relatively slowly, if at all. In some situations, such complexity may not be necessary in view of environmental factors.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.